An Insteresting Outing
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: Soul and Maka failed, yet another mission. The two ended up stranded out in the middle of no where, and end up sharing the heat. MakaxSoul


She couldn't believe they had failed, yet another mission. And now they were stuck out in the cold, in the middle of who knows where!

"Maka please talk to me." Soul continued to beg.

"No! This is your fault!" Maka tried to hide the tears falling down her cheeks from Soul.

"My fault?... Ugh. Maka, just please stop fighting with me."

Maka wiped the tears from her eyes and looked to her friend, he seemed just as tired, if not more tired then she was.

"Just please come here, it's getting dark." He motioned to the 'shelter' he made for them.

Lord Death had sent the two on a mission after a man who's soul had turned into a kishin egg, but unfortunately, neither of them clued in to where they were, so they were lost, and they lost their target. Maka blamed it on Soul since she was the one running, which lead them to a fight. While she was off crying, Soul tried to make a shelter for them to use since it was almost dark, but Maka was being stubborn and wouldn't get in it.

"Maka, your being uncool."

"What do you know about 'cool' Soul? Nothing that's what!" She turned around as her eyes darted to Soul's, as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Y-your crying?" Soul looked completely taken back by the sight of her.

"I miss home, I'm cold, and Lord Death is going to be pissed that, that guy got away! Of course I'm crying!" She couldn't control herself any longer as the tears began falling one after another, followed by silent sobs.

Soul rushed to her side and tried to hug her, but she protested by pushing him away, but she finally gave in, she was just too exausted to fight him anymore.

"Maka please, just stop being uncool, and come into the... shelter I made."

She looked over to his 'shelter' and laughed.

"You call that a shelter?"

The 'shelter', was made of a few sticks leaning against a tree, and had a cape that Maka ripped off their target, as a roof. It was pretty sucky.

"I think it's pretty cool consitering the supplies I had..."

Maka laughed again. "Okay, I'll give you that."

She finally agreed to get into the 'shelter'. There wasn't much space so Soul was mostly in the dirt.

A few hours later Soul woke up because he felt something sharp under his back, it was a rock. When he moved it he realised Maka was no longer beside him. He looked out and saw Maka sitting on a rock shivering. He got out of the 'shelter' and walked up to her.

"You okay Maka?"

Maka looked to stare into his beautiful scarlet eyes, the eyes that always got him out of trouble, because she always forgave him.

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine." She tripped over her words as her teeth chattered, she tried to force a smile but failed.

Soul reached out and touched her arm. "Your freezing. Here take this." Soul took off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders.

"N-no Soul, then you will be cold." She protested reaching for the jacket.

"No take it, I'm not cold, see?" He put his hand against her face, it was warm.

"O-okay... if your sure Soul."

"Yeah, it's fine, come back to sleep, your going to need your energy in the morning." He said, as he started helping her off the rock.

The two layed back down under the little 'shelter' Soul made. Soul heard Maka zip up the sweater, but he could still hear her chattering.

"Your still cold?"

"N-no."

She heard him sigh, and she began rolling her eyes when she felt an arm pull her closer.

"W-what are you doing?" She turned around and found herself face to face with Soul.

"I ah, your cold, I was trying to help. I don't have to help..."

"No it's ah, it's okay, I'm actually a bit warmer now."

She turned back around and moved in closer to Soul, taking in his familiar sent and warmth.

"Thanks Soul."

"No problem Maka. I must keep my meister safe at all times."

Maka was too tired to hit him. So she relaxed in Soul's arms, and found herself falling into deep sleep.

When it was morning, Maka wasn't ready to open her eyes right away. She took a moment to sense things around her. She knew she was still on the ground. It was still fairly cold out, but she wasn't cold. She still had an arm draped around her, and all she could smell was Soul. She finally opened her eyes, but she was face to face with a sleeping Soul. She didn't retreat like she probably normally would, instead she took a moment to look at Soul.

His snow white hair always made him stand out from the others. Even though his eyes were closed, she loved his scarlet coloured eyes. His concern and worry for her, always made her feel special. She loved his music, and she knew he'd die for her as many times as he needed to, to keep her safe. Maka decided that she needed to stop lying to herself and admit that, she does love Soul. So she decided to try something. She closed her eyes once more, and shifted closer to Soul.

She could feel him move and heard the gasp. But to her surprise, she felt firm lips pressed to hers. She opened her eyes, and instead of pushing him away, she wrapped her arms around his neck, instently getting tounge access, as he pulled her on top of him. The two fought in a passionate kiss, that lasted only minutes. When they broke apart, they were both breathless.

"S-soul, I have a confession." She locked her gaze with his, making sure she had his attention.

"What?"

"I think I love you." She said faster then she meant to.

He laughed and pulled her even closer. "Me too Maka." And he pulled her close for another kiss when Maka broke it and stood up, running out the 'shelter'.

"Soul, I know where we are..."

"You what? You can't be serious!"

She looked back and batted her eyelashes. "Yeah, I kinda do..."

"Ugh, lets go home then."

He began walking away when Maka grabbed his wrist.

"Is, all this going to be forgotten?" She tried to hide the saddness in her voice.

"No, I said I loved you didn't I?" He smiled to her once again.

He slithered his hand through hers and began following her directions to get home. Well, what an interesting outing...

* * *

Author's Notes: Kay I was bored and had shit all to do XD So, good? Bad? Review! XD


End file.
